Someone got it wrong
by Imjustrach
Summary: What if the kiss hadn't been Blaines best idea? Currenty on pro-longed hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – If I owned Glee the Warblers would already have their own show and Wes and David wouldn't be 'straight' hehe :)**

What gave Blaine the God damn right to just go around kissing guys, not just any guy though, one of his best friends, his little men-tee and most importantly, my boyfriend! Granted he doesn't know that he's my boyfriend but still you do not go around randomly kissing people. Blaine is one of my best friends, I love him like a brother but at this present moment, I have an urge to kill him. I am dodging people left right and centre as I storm down the corridor heading in the direction of mine and Kurt's shared dorm room. I found out about all this from two phone calls one of Blaine;

_"Wes?, Wes?" a clearly worried Blaine practically shouted down the phone._

_"Hello to you too Blaine"_

_"Please tell me you've seen Kurt, he ran out of the common room crying and I don't know where he is..." My hearing picked up when I heard the name Kurt, picking out the words 'ran' and 'crying' in particular._

_"What happened Blaine ?" I replied my voice wavering even though I was trying my best to keep a nothing-more-than-a-bestfriend-worry-level in my voice. But there is only a certain amount of time before my acting skills become defunct. After I heard no reply I asked again, my voice more demanding than the last time._

_"Blaine, what the hell happened ?"_

_"Erm... I m-maybe...ermm.. I kinda" he stuttered as some sort of reply._

_"Blaine.." my voice warned, my acting skills completely forgotten about, if I did not get a answer I will kill him through my Iphone. Trust me, I will find a way for it to work._

_"I kissed him.." a small voice whispered after a few moments, I quickly said goodbye and ran._

I turn out of the main building and head to my school house. Millions of things running through my head but one keeps popping up more than others. 'Get to Kurt' so I run faster. The second phone call shoved the I'm-about-to-kill-you-with-my-awesome-gavel Wes out the window, and hello to concerned-love-stuck-boyfriend Wes, there is quite a difference between to two I must say.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up... he picked up on the 7th ring, thank you lord_

_"W-Wes..." a voice whispered, cracking and stuttering from crying, My heart broke, I don' t think there is any other way to put that, I feel my heart physically drop._

_"Baby, where are you?" I ask, suddenly realising that I was running with no real direction in mind._

_"I'm sorry Wes, I didn't mean for it to happen it just..." I could tell that fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks but I didn't dare think about it._

_"Hey, hey, calm down, I don't blame you for anything, just please tell me where you are" I replied as softly as I could, my own eyes welling up just at the thought of Kurt being upset._

_"D-Dorm room"_

_!__"I'll be there in five, okay? Don't worry about anything, okay." I stopped my call and fled even faster. No-one, not even Blaine Anderson makes MY Kurt cry._

I fly up the stairs faster than I think humanly possible and stop just outside my room door to catch my breath. I stand there until I hear whimper and quickly enter the dorm. I just stand at the entrance to the doorway in shock. Kurt is curled in a ball in the middle of my bed wearing the hoodie I had worn to be the night before, crying to himself. Quickly closing the door I make my way over to him, suddenly making my presence made, he just looked at me, scared and shaking.

"Wes, I didn't... I mean he did..." a fresh set of tears start pouring down his face as he struggles to find the words to say what I already know.

"I know baby, I know, I don't blame you..." I sit behind him and pull him in between my legs, so his back is resting against my chest. But he seems to have other ideas and shifts himself so he can bury his head in my chest, clinging to me as if I am a one of a kind Marc Jacobs jacket. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head in his hair. He doesn't even complain, Kurt not complaining about his hair being messed up, Blaine is going to pay for this. He starts sniffling again, so I tighten my grip. Rocking him slowly, when his breathing starts to get back to normal, I turn him so that his face is looking into mine. He looks up, his eyes red raw, looking like they have been bled dry. I place my finger under his chin, bring his face up to meet mine and place a gentle kiss on his lips. I push all my emotion into the few seconds that our lips are connected, he's trying to do the same thing, I can tell.

"It's not your fault, I don't blame you okay?" I wait for him to nod before continuing "We will tell Blaine together okay, I think he is coming up here soon anyway he sounded worried sick on the phone when he was looking for you."

"Wes, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that I was leading him on, in anyway, I... humph" I kiss him, full on, passion oozing through every inch of skin that is connect to Kurt. We carry on kissing only parting for air, a sudden need to feel each other, to know that the other was there and wasn't leaving any time soon. A kiss the got rudely ended by a knock at the door, most likely Blaine.

I shout for Blaine to come in whilst having no intention of letting go of Kurt, if he is going to find out, he is going experience it first hand. He lingers at the door longer than he normally would, just staring at me and Kurt, I let him watch for a while, and gently start stroking Kurt's hair. I motion him over and he sits on Kurt's be opposite to where I was. Turning to him slightly I begin my explanation, not once letting go of Kurt.

"Blaine, look I know that we should have told you and that this whole thing could have been avoided but we need to tell you something..." I look down to Kurt, wondering if he wanted to take over, but he just tightens his grip on me, which I took as a no. I inhale deeply and continue. "Me and Kurt are together".

I see the disappointment in Blaines face, like the news has hit him at 100mph. Hurt, it reads across his features like headlines, and, to be honest, I feel terrible. I should have told him in the first place I shouldn't have let it get this far. All the anger that I had built up just disappeared, it was kind of all of our faults, keeping it away from him when we all knew he had feelings for Kurt, okay Kurt may be a bit in the dark on that one, but he's not blind.

"Ermm...wow, I err didn't expect that...so I'm just going to go, ahem, process things a bit..." and with that he left the room.

I wanted to go after him, to see if he was okay, we didn't just drop a bomb on him, but something makes me stay put. Maybe the fact that I had the most beautiful boy in the world resting on my knee and I didn't plan on moving him any time soon.

"Wes?" Kurt said, pulling me out of my inner monologue.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you amazing ?" well I didn't expect that and I would normally argue, but he was looking up at me with lose blue-green eyes that could me do,anything.

"Why are you so adorable ?"

"Wesss..." he can never take a complement, but he objects to it so cutely, man I love him. I mean who wouldn't...wait...what? Love, who said anything about love, we've been together just over a month. Just, play it cool for a while Wes, cool it a bit. He's looking at you say something, anything !

"So who's a better kisser me or Blaine?" Okay anything but that! But Kurt doesn't say anything he just laughs and kisses me, I'll take that as me.

**A/n I know its not long, I just wanted to try a Wert fic. I got this idea from reading another fic a couple of days ago, so not completely my idea. R&R and I will give you a computer hug ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't own Glee blah blah blah...**

It's been a few weeks since the encounter with Blaine the news spread like wildfire. It may as well be the headline in the school newspaper 'Council member and new counter-tenor are a couple!' its crazy! I mean its not as if its completely out of the ordinary, boys get together and break up all the time in this place, what makes us so special, ohh yeah because Wes is the head of the Warbler council and in everyone else's minds I'm Blaines. I am not going to lie, when we first met I was quite...how to put it...smitten with Blaine, but as I got to know him I realised that I would rather have his a friend than anything more, then I moved in with Wes and one thing led to another then BAM very happy Kurt.

"Kurt, are you finished in there yet ?" Wes shouts from the bedroom, I must have been in the bathroom longer than normal, we have gotten used to each others bathroom schedule so we knew how long each other take...I'm just a bit out of it today. I don't know why, I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong. I put my stuff away and flee the bathroom, Wes is understanding when it comes to my skincare but he will not be late for breakfast, and I for one do not want to get in the way of Wes and his true soul mate, food.

"All done" I say sweetly making my way to my desk smiling in the most adorable way I could possibly do. But Wes doesn't really notice as he is to focused on getting in and out the bathroom in record time. I know that cause I hear him dropping everything he picks up due to his morning adrenalin rush. It only takes 3 minutes for him to be ready and out of the bathroom. As he walks out he looks at me and smiles whilst adjusting his tie, which even after all his fiddling is still wonky. So I make my way over to him, swat his hands out of the way and line it up. Once I'm finished I let my hand rest on his shoulders and look up to him.

"What would I do without you?" he asked placing his hands on my hips and pulling me closer. Fine he makes me melt with the simplest movements okay?

"Well you would have a tie so ascue that Alexander McQueen would weep from heaven and you would be very lonely after curfew." I answer skilfully looking under my eyelashes as flirty as my baby penguin sexiness will allow.

With a loving gaze, chase kiss and a playful laugh, he lets go out me grabs mine and his books and starts heading toward the door. I just watch him until he realises I haven't followed.

"You coming ?" he asks simply, cocking his head to side in a move that is far to adorable for its own good.

"I can carry my own books you know Wes"

"Let me play perfect boyfriend for the day Baby, now come on there is food waiting for us in the dinning hall!" I just laugh at his eagerness and head out of the door.

We chat about the subjects that we had that day as we walked through the never ending corridors of Dalton Academy until we arrive at the dinning hall, where we spot Blaine and David already at a table eating. We walk over, Wes dumps the books and flees to the breakfast bar. I laugh and follow him, picking out every healthy thing on the bar. I don't dare look at the monstrosity that Wes put on his plate. Breakfast was awkward, as it always is ever since the Blaine incident, we just sit in silence, me and David on one side of the tablet, Wes and Blaine on the other. I have never been so thankful for the warning bell, I jump up grab my books and flee, leaving the others in a stunned silence.

It wasn't long before Wes followed me out, he knew my timetable so he knew where I was going.  
"Kurt! Kurt wait up!" I heard his voice from down the hall, and also the voices of different teachers telling him to hush up. I turn around to see him tearing through the crowd, using his arms as if they were blades to scare people off. I root myself to spot as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Why did you run off ?" he asked genuinely worried.

"I just, I mean the – the tension between us all is insane, I couldn't have sat there any longer without snapping!" I have to hold my anger back, its not Wes's fault he doesn't deserve me to have a go at him. Okay he didn't tell Blaine but neither did I, it wasn't his fault that Blaine kissed me, it wasn't his fault that I didn't have the same feelings for Blaine as he did for me, okay well the last one of his fault but it wasn't intentional.

"Kurt? You still with me?" I look up, the corridors were emptying, how long have been stood here?

"Look Baby, I'll find you at lunch, we can go to the coffee shop and talk about it then okay?" Wes says pulling me in for a hug, proven awkward considering we were both holding a days worth of books. He looks at me and smiles, its forced, I know it and he knows it too, he kisses me on the forehead and turns back down the corridor.

I feel like I am walking in a daze until lunch, like everything Is moving around me and I'm just rooted to the spot helpless. I keep my head down all through lesson, only talking when I am talked to and if I see Blaine I run the other way. I want my best friend back, not the guy who kissed me, my best friend. I miss him, I miss being able to talk to him, I miss being able to be in the same room as him without being able to cut the tension with a knife. Lunch couldn't come quick enough, I run up the dorm drop of my books and head out to find Wes.

As I was coming down the stairs I hear muffled voices, seeming to be shouting at each other, as I get closer to the bottom they become louder, not because I am getting closer, because they are getting angrier.

"You can't do this to him, you can't do this to both of them!"

Curiosity gets the best of me, so I stop on the stairs and listen in. I wouldn't normally but these voices seem really familiar.

"Why shouldn't, I he has his chance, I should get mine!"

"You had yours and you blew it, now he's happy both of them are happy your their best friend, your his best friend!"

This is sounding far, far to familiar.

"Well he is obviously not happy, you saw the way he ran out at breakfast, Wes obviously isn't making him happy!"

No, no, no no, not Blaine, not now, no just no! I stagger back to my upright position and bolt in the direction I hope to find Wes. I run all over until I run smack bang into Wes's chest. At first he looks shocked then his face drops. He wraps his arms around me and holds me for a moment, before taking my hand in his and heading to the coffee shop.

I find us a seat, next to the window in a quiet area of the store, while Wes gets our orders. Yes, he knows my coffee order by heart. Which would normally make me smile like an idiot but today, thats the last thing on my mind.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Wes asks, going directly to the giant purple elephant in room, as he sets down our drinks and takes a seat opposite me.

"Blaine he – I, heard him and David arguing, he kept saying that you got your chance, why shouldn't he get his a-and that he thinks that you aren't making me happy" I stare down at my drink while Wes processes the information.

He places his hand over mine and squeezes it slightly. "Kurt, do I make you happy?" he asked looking really scared. I am shocked that he would question it, but he looks like he is about to be ill.

"Of course you do! Don't ever, ever question that okay?" I say rather forcefully, whilst lifting his chin up with my index finger. Looking him square in eyes. "I have never been more happier, more relaxed or more comfortable with a person other than you." I know some of them things seem really stupid but its true and they mean something to me and its the only way I can word it without it coming out as 'I love you'. Not ready for that yet.

"Good, if that ever stops tell me okay and if I don't listen kick me in arse okay?" he replies with a smile but I know he truly means it.

"Ohh I will, nothing to worry about there" I say with a smile only to have a napkin threw at my face. I can't help but laugh at his can't-believe-you-just-said-that face.

"Look, if Blaine tries anything just walk away and find me or David. Okay?" I nod eagerly and take a sip of my coffee, we both no that will not happen, I will freeze to the spot and let him do it then be back in Wes's arms crying. I can't help it, I trusted Blaine, he knows what happened at McKinley, he knows why I transferred yet he still did it! Its what's going to happen, he is going to come to me and I am going to trust him not to do anything, something will happen and Blaine will get hurt, Wes will get hurt. Wes will get hurt. No, no he wont, I am not letting him get hurt. If anyone does hurt him, I hurt them. Do not laugh at me, I don't care what you say I can and will pack a punch. Getting bullied made me decide to bulk up a bit, not a lot, am I hell gaining weight, I don't care if its muscle its not getting a home on my body. But either way I can still knock someone out if needs be.

"We have to go if we want to make it back in time." Wes says pulling me out of my thoughts.

We make our back to school, hand in hand. I don't want to leave him, ohhh Grilled Cheesus, I have grown too attached. We hug and kiss and head to class. I only know one person in my class, Blaine. This is going to be fun...note the sarcasm.

**A/N Chap 2, didn't plan on having one, but hey here it is! Hope you guys like it, you will find I work in very small chunks so only expect short chapters. Review and I will give you the big purple elephant that was in the coffee shop ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Don't own Glee, blah de-blah blah blah blah blaaaahhh!**

As I walk to my class my body goes numb. I don't want to run into him, I might try and do the five rule, you know, no-one notices the guys who is fifth in everything, fifth entering room, fifth putting hand up that type of thing. Well I have nothing to loose. I stand down the hall from my class room and count 4 guys going in and follow in after, only to find Blaine already perch on the edge of his table staring at the door, a smirk making its way onto his face as soon as I walk in.

"Hey Kurt!" he exclaims as he runs over to me, I don't think he has grasped the whole 'awkward conversations only unwritten rule'.

"Hey" I walk away, make my way to my chair, thankfully at the other side of the classroom to Blaines. But he follows me, I wonder if I can get him done for stalking... anyway! This bell has to ring soon, very, very,very *RING*****good timing!

I see Blaine reluctantly make his way back to his seat, but he's planning something, I don't know what, but its something... and to be brutally honest I am truly scared about what it is.

The lesson goes by relatively well, well as well as it could do with Blaine staring at me. All I do is take notes, pay attention, take more notes, ignore Blaine and you guessed it stared out of the window.

I can feel his gaze on me, it's like he isn't doing this because he likes me, only to get back at Wes. To be honest it hurts, a lot. I don't see why I have to suffer because he's got competition with Wes. I don't even know why he feels think he is in competition with Wes, I mean he's my best friend, he knows that, and I know that he does or did have feelings for me, he didn't know about me and Wes when he kissed me, that means something right ? But now I think he is doing it to get back at Wes and that hurts more than what he actually did.

I mean he knew about Karofsky, he knew that I was still scared of it happening again, he knew that I would re-act badly when out of nowhere he kissed me, but yet he still did it. Something tells me that he knew this would happen, he knew that It would turn out this way, he did it for a laugh, but this is Blaine, nice guy, amazing friend, dapper, Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted.

I jolt out of my little world to see everyone moving around me and Blaine making a beeline for me, I pick up my things and fly out of the back exit of the classroom. I can hear him running after me, but I just run faster, I just want to find Wes. Wes, focus on Wes, the features on his face, his toned abs, his cute little smile and, and and so not helping when running down a crowded corridor. I continue running, until I reach my dorm, there was no Warblers practice today so I could stay here all night, I lock the door behind me and curl up on my bed.

I know what your thinking, he's overreacting, It was only a kiss, with of of his best friends, but it was like I was back in that stuffy locker room, with that meat headed, closeted neanderthal. I...I-I'm a coward okay? I ran from him now I'm running from Blaine, I just don't know what to do, I don't want to have to have Wes or David with me at all times just to feel at ease in school, Dalton was supposed to be the end of all this, not the start of a new chapter.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that seemed to be happening at lot today, I didn't notice Wes open the door and slip in. Obviously his sixth sense was working as he came straight over to me ad wrapped his arms around me. Why does it always end like this, Blaine doing something to scare me, me running upstairs to cry then Wes comes in and wraps me in his arms. Okay the last part I don't mind happening on a regular basis, other things, I could do with out.

That's how I fell asleep, wrapped in Wes's arms, warm, safe and loved. Soppy I know, but he is amazing. He just held me, occasionally whispering things in my ear such as 'Its okay' and 'he's not here'. I don't know when or how, but I was in my PJ's when I woke up at midnight, still tangled up in Wes. I just snuggled down into him, as if he was my own little cocoon and falling straight back to sleep. Not thinking about the conversations that would most-likely take place the following morning.

**A/N Insanely short, I know, I have had really bad writers block, and honestly I don't really like this chapter so I will most likely change it. I have loads of ideas for this story, just need to get this little awkward chapter out of the way. I may take a short break from this story, write a few oneshots to clear my mind. Please R&R, I'll love you forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't own Glee...bah humbug :(**

-Wes's POV-

Days go by, Blaine still trying to find his way to Kurt only to find me or David with him, its like getting Kurt is now his only goal, the Warblers have figured out what's going on and Jeff and Nick have taken to sitting either side of Kurt at meetings, because me and David have to sit at the top table. Blaine is practically getting pushed out of the group, just enough to effect him but not enough for it to effect the zero tolerance bullying policy. I didn't ask them to do it, they just did, they all took to Kurt so easily its insane and now its like they, like Kurt more than they like Blaine, which in this current situation I fully agree on!

Its strange because its not like Blaine to go this crazy over a crush of all things! I know he likes Kurt, I know he likes Kurt a lot but he had his chance and I had mine, difference is I took mine and got results. Now I have an amazing boyfriend and he had an amazing best friend, well had until he tried planting one on him, he lays one more hand on him, I'll kill him, you think I'm kidding. I am not going to stand by and let one of my best friends, I use the term extremely loosely, destroy the trust that Kurt has finally let himself put in Dalton, in his friends, in him dammit! It's eating at Kurt and its killing me to see him, my friend, my boyfriend, my other half cry himself to sleep, wake up from nightmares from months ago that got triggered by Blaine and his mislead ideas.

He's closing back up, slowly, painfully slowly, he doesn't want to say what happened that day or tell me what's worrying him that day, he just curls into me and silently cries, tears soaking through my blazer. He just flinches when anyone else touches him, Dave put his hand on his shoulder and he jumped a mile back, then hid behind me. I remember the look on Dave's face, he looked so hurt, like someone had just kicked his puppy, then Kurt's face, goodness he looked whiter than a ghost.

I need to know what's going on so I can kill Blaine with the right tools, you know what I mean? Shelly, my gavel, can really pack a punch! But a blade...yes a-a sharp pointed one! Ooo plus a -

"Wesley!"

I turn my attention to David who is stood at the door of my classroom, where I had been day-dreaming so much I hadn't heard the bell and had just sat there...good one Wes! I look around David as I stood up and grabbed my things, Kurt was there, standing about a meter away from David, looking like a deer in headlights, staring at me wide-eyed. So with a heavy sigh I walk over and take Kurt by the waist and head to our dorm, where we now spend most of out time with the door locked, David in tow.

* * *

"Seriously Wes! Its been proven, playing Black Ops whilst upside down increases your head shots!" Screamed David, whilst he perched him self on my bed, head hanging off upside down so he could still see the screen. He is so easily fooled, but watching this sight unfold in front of me was to funny to prove it wrong. I turn off my controller and make my way over to Kurt who is sat at his desk huddled over his History notes, writing vigorously about the American revolution. I slip my arm over his shoulder, silently hoping that he wouldn't pull away, when he didn't I tighten my grip and rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"You need to take a break once and a while you know?"

"Well, Wesley, not all of us can make AP classes without studying,ever"

"Well, if you take a break now and come with me to get a coffee then maybe, just maybe I will teach you the secret to my success" I offer whilst grazing the tip of my nose against the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Fine, but what do we do about him?" He says pointing at an upside down David.

"Just leave him, he won't break anything"

"He touches my moisturiser, I break the Black Ops disk"

"Hey! Hey! What did I do to deserve that!" I turn him to look at his face, putting my best shocked-kicked puppy face on.

"Your the one who said leave him unsupervised."

"OUT!" David looks at him from his upside down state, pausing the game, looking around to see if I was shouting at anyone else.

"Wes, I'm so close to winning! This upside down thing really works!" Okay, so maybe David is terrible at this game, the game disk is more important.

"Don't care, out!"

"Dude your whipped!" He shouted, as he stood-fell off the bed, only to receive a death glare from me and Kurt.

"Double glare...ermmm...yeah...bye!" I have never see the boy move so fast in my entire life, and he's on the track team!

"Coffee?"

"Coffee!"

As we head out the door, hand-in-hand, we bump into someone, who else would it be, other than Blaine Anderson. Lord help us now, actually scrap that, Lord help him now, he's going to need it.

**A/N Cliff hanger? Slightly? I dunno ha. Long time no see, I have really bad writers block and have no real idea where the story is going, suggestions? Ha, short and sweet I know! R&R I will give you ermm... another chapter? Ha**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Don't own Glee, wish I did, but I don't so yeah...story time!**

-Kurt's POV-

Coffee, coffee sounds good, really good actually. If I see another text book I'm going to scream! I mean I knew Dalton was going to be hard, but this is inhumane! I head towards the door, just behind Wes, I know I'm taking this a bit to seriously but, I just don't want it to happen again and here, in Wes's close proximity I feel safe. Isn't that the whole point in me coming to Dalton in the first place, to feel safe? The Warblers have been amazing lately, always coming and talking to me, and just helping me out in general. They know what happened with Karofsky, I told them at a movie night a while ago and when they found out about Blaine, they were not exactly shocked, but they were displeased at the execution. I guess that's the way to put it.

"Hey, I come in peace!" I turn my attention to Blaine, stood no more than 3 meters away from our door.

"What do you want Blaine?" asked a irritated Wes, I know he's irritated because one, his voice shows emotion far to well, and two because the grip, he suddenly hand on my hand tightened.

"Look, I know I have been a bit, strange lately, and I just want to talk to Kurt, in private." I don't know when, but I had started shaking, why? Why am I shaking, its Blaine, just Blaine your best friend, he's never hurt you, may have put you a bit on edge, but other than that what? If he tries something stick up for yourself, its not hard.

"Why on earth do you think that he would want to do that Blaine?" Is it a bad time to say Wes is sexy when he is irritated? Yes, moving on.

"I'll go"

I got a mixture of 'What!' and 'Really?' coming from Wes, Blaine and now David who had came out of his room, located ironically across the hall, to see what was going on.

"I'll go on one condition, you swear not to try anything funny? Okay" I think that is a reasonable deal to be honest.

"Okay"

"Can I just talk to Kurt in private for a minute?" Wes asked, not really waiting for an answer, he pulled me gently back in the room and closed the door.

"Kurt, are you sure about this? I mean you know how weird he's been acting lately, do you really think its time to trust him yet?" He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes. Wes looks so worried, I almost don't to do it because of how worried he looks! He drops he gaze to an apparently very interesting piece of flooring.

"Wes, look at me" I use my index finger to raise his chin "I'm a big boy okay, I have to take care of my self once and a while, you understand that don't you?" After a few moments of thinking and looking into my pleading eyes he gives a slight nod. As soon as he does I grab him and pull him into the biggest hug ever and we just stand there for a minute, taking everything in and reassuring my self as well as Wes. You can do this Kurt, you can.

* * *

Me and Blaine make our way to the senior commons, with Wes and David 'secretly' in tow, and they have the nerve to call me a terrible spy! David walked into a side table in the corridor, enough said. The common room was empty, perfect setting for a private chat about an awkward subject. Note the sarcasm. I make my way to the couch as Blaine closes the door.

"Look Kurt, I just wanted to explain everything to you" he says making his way over the couch opposite.

"Go ahead"

"Look, I-I want to apologise for the way I've been acting lately, I know I was stupid to think that you liked me and I should have checked before kissing you, but I acted on impulse and just threw caution to the wind type thing. It was a stupid thing to do and I shouldn't have done it and for that I truly apologise."

"Carry on"

"I'm done" He has got to be kidding right, the constant need to be near me, following me around school, the argument with David and he has the never to say he is done.

"Hold on, after everything else that has happenend over the past month and you think that I am going to settle for an apology over one thing!" I am that furious my face is turning red, I'm shaking not with fear but with anger.

"What else do you want me to say Kurt? I'm sorry for being in love with you? I'm sorry for wanting me chance at trying to win you?"

"Excuse me, I am not a prize to be won Blaine! And you had your chance you had a big chance and you blew it, so why, Blaine, would I give you another one?" We were both standing now, still the same distance apart but now stood, fists clenched at our sides.

"Because I'm Blaine, we are supposed to be together! I play the mentor, the knight in shining armour and get you out of McKinley, you then come here and we fall in love. That's the way it works!" Can I just slap him now, or later, stuck in a school girl fantasy and trying to suck me into it, not today Anderson.

"Well guess what, Blaine, it doesn't always work out the way you want it to, and you have to learn to get over it!"

"No! No, I did that last time, its not happening again!" Blaine has lost it, its official.

"What are you talking about Blaine?" And with that, tears started rolling down his face. He sunk back into the couch and looked to the floor.

"T-The last time I gave up is because I thought I had no chance what so ever, he was straight, straight as an arrow in my mind, and I had to get over it, I never told him I loved him, I just got over it. Well I thought I did anyway. Then you came along, and I fell for you, just like I had fell for him, a-and for some reason I honestly thought I had a chance, but I was so scared I couldn't say anything, so I waited and I still didn't say anything, I went to and I just couldn't. So being the smart person I am I decided to show you. Only to find out your boyfriend is, Wes, Wes of all people..." I was sitting next to him at this point, he was speaking so quietly I could barely hear him.

"What do you mean by that?" I actually feel quite insulted, for Wes. 'Wes of all people' that's a nice thing to say to his boyfriend who you are currently trying to get to forgive you.

"Just Wes, he's the cause of the problem in the first place!" As soon as the words leave his mouth he covers it with his hand.

"You love, well loved Wes" I just freeze, it kind of made sense now, why he re-acted the way he did, the way he suddenly changed when he found out I was dating Wes.

"What!" I turn my attention to the pile of Wes and David on the floor at the entrance to the room. Blaine looked like he was about to throw up and run, Wes looked shocked to the core and David just looked utterly confused.

"Can someone explain the whole story, the sound from outside the door was a bit fuzzy?" David said, apparently not realising the current tension, stands up and takes a seat on the couch opposite me and Blaine dragging Wes with him. After a quick explanation over what happened we all sat, in the same positions, in complete silence, no-one daring to speak. Until Wes was brave enough to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice quiet and confused.

"Because up until recently I thought you were straight..." Blaine replied his head lowering with each word.

"Well why didn't you ask? You can't go through life assuming things Blaine"

"I-I, I don't know, look I'm sorry for everything okay? I, just-I'm sorry okay!" he exclaimed, getting up and leaving the room. I want to follow him, see if he's okay, but I want him to calm down first before another private talk. Also I couldn't handle two in one night.

Me, Wes and David just looked at each other, faces filled with emotion, not just one several. None of us new what to do until David suggested going to bed, wow, its was 11:30 already? How long have I been sat here? We get up and head to our dorms, saying goodnight to David, Wes and I get ready for bed. We ended up in my bed, as we have done for the past couple of weeks, we figured out early on that I rarely get nightmares when Wes is next to me, so he stayed with me every night, not that I minded. Wes was being incredibly quiet, he hadn't said a word since he talked to Blaine, he barley even said goodnight to David, it was more of a grunt plus a head nod.

"Wes, are you okay?" I ask turning myself so I am sitting directly in front of him, cross legged.

"Well, I just found out one of my best friends was or is still in love with me. It kinda still hasn't sunk in to be honest." He replied his voice quiet. I decide not to ask any-more questions, instead I manoeuvre myself into the bed. Tonight though instead of Wes being big spoon, I am, Wes needs a bit more comfort than me tonight, and I know he loves being little spoon. As I settle into space, Wes pushes himself further into my chest as I drape my arm around him, falling asleep instantly. Well tonight has been interesting, but this moment by far is the best.

**A/N This is a quick update, plus a relatively long chapter for me! Yay! Hope you guys liked it, bit more drama? R&R and you will get another chapter! He he **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Don't own, we get it, stop making me write it all the time! Hmmph.**

* * *

**Kurt's point of view**

Blaine wasn't at breakfast this morning, it was weird yet a relief at the same time, I couldn't handle seeing him this early in the morning, Wes hasn't said more than three words to anyone and David still doesn't understand the difference between up and down and continues as he would every morning, waffling on about random things that pop up in his head that we don't really care about, but we humour him. It's awkward and I don't like it, how can everything go from being amazing to being able to cut tension with a knife? I mean it's not as if I asked for it to happen, right? It's not as if I asked the guy I was crazy about for months to finally realize his feelings for me as soon as I got a boyfriend whom I'm even more crazy about, gahhh I'm conflicted. Okay hold up, I am complaining about two guys liking me, what has the world come to?

It was a Saturday so everyone was dressed casually, well as casually as a bunch of prep school boys can get anyway, normally we would be out, doing something, not exactly sure what, but something other than just sitting in my dorm room, with two other people, granted one playing video games, but the other just sitting staring into space. I know Wes wanted time to get used to the idea, but he isn't talking to anyone, this morning he just sat at the breakfast table and didn't eat anything, yes you heard that right Wes not eating and knowing Wes he is going to make his point stretch out over a few days. I'm worried okay, and even David is which is not surprising that he cares but I am surprised that he finally caught on. The silence lasts for a while after, the only sounds being David's video game and the sound of crazed teenage boys who had finally been let out of their cage. This weekend is going to drag...

**Wes's Point of view **

I can't believe him, I can't believe it happened, and, a-and why can't I just go back in time and change it all, go back and confront him, or do something, anything other than this, please! Blaine is practically my brother, and he is going to stay that way in my head, I didn't even realise that he liked me, how could I not have realized if he liked me to extent that he says. Blaine's not good at hiding feelings, everyone in the Warblers knows this, heck everyone in the school knows this! His feelings for Kurt certainly did not go unnoticed by anyone but Kurt.

"Wes?"

"Wes?" The second time I look up, only to meet Kurt's worried eyes. I hate seeing him worried, especially over something to do with me. With a heavy sigh I pull him down onto the bed and hug him close to my chest and kiss the top of his head. Why can't everything just stay like this, simple.

"Feelin' any better?" Kurt says whilst turning his head to look up at me.

"Yeah, as long as your here" I think that is the single most cheesiest thing I have ever said, and I've worked in theatre.

"As sweet as that sounds you need to tell me, or at least give me some sort of explanation to why you are so worked up about this, please?" Kurt asked so innocently with eyes pleading for me to explain I can't turn it down, even If I don't know must myself.

"It just that, I can't believe I did not notice that he liked me, I mean Blaine isn't the best at hiding things, especially emotions and I just can't see how I overlooked it. Its not as if I don't pay attention to what goes on and the way people act, I figured out he was interested in you the moment we all sat down for coffee that time, you could see it in his eyes that he was falling for you. He didn't even know you but he was falling, it was painfully obvious. And, a-and I am worried that when he said he isn't going to give up, he means it. I have never seen him so determined, Kurt, a-and I c-cant loose you, I just can't" I was sobbing by the point, still hugging Kurt but he was griping me tighter. "This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell you but, I love you Kurt, even in the small amount of time we have been together I have realised that and loosing you, for me, isn't an option. I don't think I could live without you Kurt, and I don't want to try it. It would be even worse knowing that my best friend had you and not me." Kurt was staring at me now, what have I done, I knew it was to early to tell him but – I feel a pair of lips on mine. I moan, slightly startled and he uses this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. We stay like this for a good 40 seconds before breaking apart, neither of us had been paying much attention to David, who had got up and left some time ago it seems.

"I love you to, and no Blaine isn't going to get me, no matter how hard he tries, I'm yours, and I plan on stay this way" And with that said, and my mind put at ease he kisses me again, yeah I could learn to love this.

* * *

**a/n I written most of this at school so the beginning is kind of strange as my teacher was over my shoulder every 10 mins thinking I was doing 'revision' ha. Anyway! Hope you guys like this very small, not so action packed chapter, I don't have any real direction with this fic so I am just taking everything as it comes and I am open to suggestions!**


End file.
